


broken promises

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Emotional, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Unhappy Ending, my form of venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: killua broke his promise
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	broken promises

**WARNING.  
**This fic covers suicide.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Killua crumpled and threw away yet another note. he couldn't write what he wanted to say, but he was running out of paper, and patience. He picked up a pen and started to write.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Killua reached into a drawer, already knowing exactly what he needed. He grabbed the kitchen knife and stared at his blurry reflection in it. His blotchy red face, his scruffy white hair, his piercing blue eyes red from crying. _I'm getting distracted._ He closed the drawer and headed for the bathroom with one thought in mind.  
  
He reached for the sleeping pills in his cabinet and poured a large number of white pills into his trembling hand. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He swallowed them and coughed at his stupidity of not swallowing them with water.  
  
_Step one finished._ He thought to himself. Killua gripped the knife he had been holding the entire time. He brought it up to his wrist when he remembered his past attempt.  
  
"Killua, please promise me you'll never do this again." Gon's voice cracked while tears streamed down his face "Ever. Not in a million years, I can't lose you! Promise me this, please."  
  
_I'm sorry for breaking my promise Gon. Please forgive me.  
  
_In one swift motion, he cut open his wrist. Killua clenched his teeth at the pain, but swallowed and cut the other one. To make sure he couldn't be saved, he stabbed himself in the stomach.   
  
Killua fell to the floor, clenching his stomach and coughing up large amounts of blood. He curled up, holding himself and shaking. His peripheral vision started to get dark, and he felt warm, like he was enveloped in a hug or taking a bath. Soon everything went dark. Killua Zoldyck, ex-assassin, at 17 years old, died right there on the bathroom floor of his shared apartment.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Killua are you home?" Gon asked as he came through the door into the living room.   
  
Hearing no reply, he walked into his bedroom, seeing no one there.   
  
His eyes scanned the room, and they soon fell upon a note addressed to him.  
  
_Is this from him? That's odd, Killua never writes letters._  
  
He opened up the note and read it, and soon his eyes turned to terror as he read.  
_  
  
__i'm sorry.  
  
__i broke my promise.  
  
i love you. more than you could know. this isn't your fault. if you even think for a second this is because of you, you're wrong. please don't hurt yourself because of my dumb actions_  
  
  
Gon dropped the note and scrambled to the bathroom. He opened the door and looked at killua. His curled body bleeding out what was left of him. Gon couldn't even cry.   
  
He was gone.  
  
The person he loved the most.  
  
The person he would do anything for,

He was gone  
  
And no one could bring him back.

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhh this is kinda a vent fic sorry killua, also sorry gon for putting you through my bullshit


End file.
